Legend of the Lost Avatar
by pumpkin spice
Summary: 138 years after the Equalist uprising, the world is in chaos after the untimely murder of Avatar Chun, born under the element of fire. Due to their sparse and recovering population, no airbender was born during the time of this unfortunate Avatar's death. This unexpected occurrence has left people around the entire world wondering: Has the Avatar cycle been broken?
1. Prologue

I will be shamelessly modeling the main character after myself, including her circumstances. If you don't like this, no worries! You have the power to close this tab right now. If you're curious otherwise, I only did this to make things simpler on myself. Creating entirely new personalities is a difficult thing and I had an idea for a plot rather than a character. Modeling characters based on real people I know gives me more time to think about other things, rather than "would this character really act in this manner?" Please enjoy if I haven't completely turned you off by now, I do not own anything pertaining to Avatar and its' franchise.

* * *

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_Since long ago, the four nations have lived together in harmony. Only the Avatar, continuously reborn into the cycle of reincarnation, can master all four elements, and maintain peace and balance in the world. Whenever conflict arose in the past, the Avatar was called to action to bring the world back to order and to ensure tranquility among all people. Avatar Kyoshi defeated Chin, the tyrannical conqueror of the Earth Kingdom, allowing the world to enter an era of peace after a long civil war. Avatar Roku confronted his long time friend Fire Lord Sozin, suspending his plan to establish Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom and postponing the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War, bringing the world together to live in harmony by establishing the United Republic of Nations. Avatar Korra defeated the corrupt leader of Equalist movement and liberated Republic City, bringing another era of peace by creating true equality between benders and non-benders._

_Everything changed with the next Avatar in the cycle. After Avatar Korra's death in 246 ASC, the Order of the White Lotus looked desperately across the Earth Kingdom for the next Avatar. Only after 29 years of widespread panic did the Avatar accidentally reveal himself to be Dindou Sifei, the leader of a notorious gang turned criminal empire known as the Lizardcrows. No records exist of this mysterious man's background but under his influence, the Lizardcrows had terrorized the city of Omashu and ruled the city through acts of cruelty. Upon discovering his own identity, Dindou is speculated to have gone insane as he proceeded to use his power to devastate the world. Seemingly unable to go into the Avatar State, an ability which grants the user all knowledge and experience from all the previous Avatar incarnations, he relied on salvaged weapons originally created by Hiroshi Sato for the Equalist Revolution. These weapons allowed Dindou and the Lizardcrows to wreak havoc across the world, using explosives, bending, and brutality to spread chaos and destruction. He ordered his followers to attack everything standing in his way, including mountains, forests, towns, and rivers. Calling this movement the Spirit Separation War, he attracted many followers through charismatic speeches glorifying the human race and it's supremacy to nature. It is now known that Avatar Dindou had a great fear and revulsion for the Spirit Realm for some unknown reason, and his identity as the bridge between our world and theirs was too great a burden. His unjustifiable war called forth an enormous tree Spirit, reported to have called itself Bodhi, which killed Dindou and finally ended his wave of chaos in 283 ASC._

_The next Avatar, a young descendant of Fire Nation colonials, was discovered early and the decision was made to keep this boy constantly monitored. Avatar Chun was announced to the world on his fourteenth birthday, relieving the world with his gentle personality. After mastering the final element Earth at the age of 22, Chun traveled the world seeking to heal the scars inflicted by his previous incarnation. Many people had high hopes for this Avatar, affectionately calling him 'Aang the second' for his nonviolent disposition. However, remnants of Dindou's forces had been waiting patiently for years until Chun set out alone and unaccompanied by his usual guards. Ambushed and unwilling to use lethal force, Chun was murdered at the young age of 25 and the world mourned his death. _

_After the elimination of all airbenders other than Avatar Aang, the Registry of Citizens department of Republic City had kept records on all airbenders born throughout the world. Every year, a census was taken of every family containing a descendent of Avatar Aang and his son Tenzin to ensure the world would not lose one of its' four cornerstone elements and its' heritage. Year 307 ASC, the year before the untimely death of Avatar Chun, the census reported 216 airbenders. At the end of 308 ASC, the census revealed the number 216 again. Due to the scarcity of airbenders, no family descended from Avatar Aang had given birth the entire year. Once again, the world was sent into a panic. If there was no airbenders born to continue the cycle, had the Avatar cycle finally come to an end?_

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. They're wonderful motivators but I will try to update as quickly as I can regardless. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Spirit World

I will explain the story in more detail but now you have the general background of the future Avatar world in this story. Here is me being shameless, but I did change appearances. That'd be creepy to really describe real people; again I'm really just using personalities and quirks of real people I know as models. So it's unintentional if any character resembles someone. I own nothing as usual, I'll have a better disclaimer below.

* * *

*YAWN*

I stretched tiredly, struggling to stay awake during the ceremony. I could tell I wasn't the only one, my fellow graduates all around were nodding off. The speaker glanced at all of us, disgruntled, before continuing.

"And so, it is my great pleasure to commence-"

"_You would think we'd all be more excited to be here…"_ I wondered, mind drifting from the dull speech. _"Then again, this isn't much different from graduating before."_

And it was true. We'd all been through this before, and the long years of tireless work had dulled all sense of excitement in most of my colleagues. All I felt was relief.

Meandering up to the stage as my name was called; I nodded appreciatively to the Dean, grinned for the photo, and took my new piece of highly regarded paper.

"_PhD in Chemistry…"_ I mulled it over in my head. Sounded nice. _"I am definitely making my brother call me Dr." _I chuckled to myself, finally smiling earnestly. Instead of heading back to my seat, I looked around discreetly before slipping out the back door. No need to stick around after grabbing what I came here for.

Now skipping happily, I hummed to myself as I bounced toward my car. Depositing all the papers, the ridiculous cap, and heavy gown in the front seat, I giggled.

"I'm done! No more spending the night in the lab," All tension melted from my shoulders. "I'm free!"

Feeling decidedly good at this point, I stared in contemplation at the seat.

"For some reason…" I trailed off thoughtfully. "I want to take a walk." Closing the door, I left all my belongings in the front seat. Satisfied that my bag and cell phone were sufficiently covered by the gown, I turned and started walking toward the park founded by the campus.

"_It really is a nice day,"_ I smiled to myself, breathing deeply as I passed a fragrant honeysuckle bush. Content to wander around, I found myself taking a route I had never encountered and before long, followed it into the woods. Confident I could find my way back, I continued though the path was getting noticeably less traversed. Grass began to encroach upon the dirt path until only a few cobblestones showed the way through the trees.

"Wah!" I exclaimed, startling the deer that had bounded on the path only a few yards ahead. I fell silent immediately, transfixed by the inquisitive animal. It sniffed the air twice as I stood as still as I could. Instead of running away at my loud voice as I expected, it turned and began to lead the way down the path. Excited, I continued walking as quietly as I could manage. _"I wonder where she's going? Maybe a meeting place for her family or a water source of some sort?"_

The light between the tree trunks grew stronger as we walked, faintly green beacons at a slanted angle signifying twilight was approaching. At this, I became worried.

"_If it gets dark, I'll have trouble finding my way back,"_ I concluded, wishing I at least could have taken a picture of the doe at such a close proximity. Smiling at my good luck, I turned around and prepared to go home.

*WHOOSH*

"Ah!" I yelled, surprised by the sudden gust of wind in my face. Falling backwards, I tumbled slightly downhill landing what seemed to be a sea of iridescent red. Dizzy and disoriented, I blinked a bit before attempting to sit up.

"Whoa…" I breathed as I looked around. The path had led to a beautiful grove; flowers resembling lilies covered the grassy expanse. "I've never seen such a color on a lily," I wondered aloud. It almost looked like the field was on fire when a light breeze waved through the flowers. Definitely worth the walk.

I stood up, carefully avoiding stepping on any plants. Wishing again that I could take a picture, I breathed in the air, tinged slightly with a scent similar to cinnamon. Looking around joyfully, I spotted a small pond. _"I can spare a few minutes,"_ I determined. Gingerly walking toward the pool, I grinned wildly to myself. _"What a cool spot! I am definitely coming here again before I move."_

Upon reaching the pond, I peered curiously at my reflection in the smooth surface. Gray eyes stared back at me, my favorite aspect of myself. I had always been proud of my eye color, especially as a kid. _"Gray, not blue!" _I chuckled as I remembered my stubborn insistence as a child. Brushing dirty blond hair out of my face, I discovered I did not have as much time as I previously thought. Looking around nervously, the shadows of twilight had already reached this place. It would be night soon, and I needed to leave. Glancing quickly at the clear pond, I almost turned to leave when I noticed-

"There's no bottom!" I exclaimed, all concerns about time brushed aside momentarily. Dropping to my hands and knees, I scrutinized the seemingly normal pool of water. It was not large in area, perhaps the size of a queen size bed if beds were shaped like puddles.

I shook my head. _"That comparison makes no sense,_" I mused absently. _"Maybe I just can't see the bottom? It might be murky or something."_ Overcome with curiosity, I slowly immersed my fingers in the water. No problem. My hand followed next. I could still see it as clearly as in the air and still no muddy ground. Leaning forward, I reached further into the pond. The crystal blue water cooled my bare forearm, though it was not as cold as I expected. Experimentally, I waved my hand underwater and watched the currents follow my movement. An abrupt realization made my stomach drop and I suddenly tasted bile.

"_There's… there's no…" _I swallowed, suddenly sick and apprehensive. The pool of water simply dropped off almost like the deep end of a pool. But pools had walls. This pond had no such barriers. Under my feet, I could see the earth. Solid ground. But it was a single layer, maybe only an inch thick. All that was underneath that thin layer of dirt was water and I had no idea how deep it was.

Immediately terrified, I slowly withdrew my arm so as not to put any more strain on the surface where I currently knelt. Attempting to spread my weight evenly across the ground, I began to crawl away from the precarious area.

*WHOOSH*

"Yah!" I screamed, the sudden gust of wind catching me from underneath and knocking me backwards. Almost in slow motion, I could see my arms flailing helplessly, looking for something to grab onto. The cold shock enveloped me, shutting out my breath before I could fill my lungs sufficiently. Chest already burning with the desire to inhale, I tried to overcome my escalating panic. Moving my arms and legs, I started to swim towards the surface.

"_It'll be okay,"_ I repeated in my head like a mantra. "_It'll be okay, you can swim. You're fine."_

But even as I thought this, despair overwhelmed me. No matter how much I swam, no matter how furiously I kicked, the surface seemed to be drifting farther and farther away. Darkness crept up from my periphery, blotting out the tiny light that marked freedom. I needed air.

Focusing completely on a single red lily hanging over the edge, I kicked with all my might. I reached for the flower, for the hope that I wouldn't drown in some unknown place. But as much as I stretched and fought, I sunk further into the depths. Finally, I couldn't help but release my last breath of air and choked as water filled my lungs painfully. The tiny speck of red dissipated into inky black.

* * *

*GAOOOOWRRR!*

I gasped, choking and coughing water. I retched, emptying my lungs and stomach into the mud. Still coughing and spluttering, I scrambled away from the water I had been partially submerged in. After catching my breath, I noticed this was not that strange pool from before but rather a more normal looking, stagnant marsh.

"_I'm not taking any chances," _I thought warily, finally recovering enough to survey my surroundings. Crawling through mud, reeds, and cattails, I maneuvered my way to a drier patch of land. _"Thank goodness for shorts, jeans would have been miserable."_

Crossing my legs, I began to wring the water out of my hair while scanning the area. It was a forest, but not where I had nearly drowned. Everything had a weird, almost sepia tone. The trees were gnarled and much larger than anything near that park. A large insect resembling an impossible large dragonfly with bird wings flew by, chirping merrily as I looked.

"Thinking reasonably," I spoke aloud to calm my nerves. "I must have been dragged underwater by a powerful current… Which then may have carried me through an underwater cavern system to this place."

*Crash!*

"Wha-" I yelped, abandoning my theories. The series of crashes, growls, and chaotic sounds continued, drawing my attention. It sounded like a fight between two gigantic animals. And it was getting closer by the second. Before I could move to hide, a whirlwind blasted a hole through one of the twisted trees, throwing splinters of wood around the marsh. Protecting my face with my arms, I peeked through the gap and couldn't believe my eyes.

Two enormous creatures clashed again in a flurry of claws and neither was like any animal I had ever heard of. One was injured, large splatters of crimson blood dripped from a gash in its wing. This creature looked somewhat like a mixture between a dragon and wolf. Striped purple fur covered most of the creature's body; excluding a white fluffy ring of fur around its neck, a white underbelly, and white tips on its tail, paws, and wing membranes. Large, sharp-tipped ears laid flat against the creature's head as it growled menacingly, similar to an angry feline. Golden eyes flashed fiercely as her opponent _"Why do I think that's a female?"_ circled, her red claws gouging the ground in preparation.

The other creature was much more monstrous to look at. It looked as if someone had enlarged some sort of insect, given it crocodilian jaws, and allowed it to grow small patches of fur. A shiny black carapace deflected the other creatures strike and it hissed in amusement, flexing beetle-like wings.

"_Amusement?"_ I realized in shock. "_It sounds like it's laughing!"_

"Satisfied yet?" I choked in astonishment as the insect creature rasped intelligible words. "You can't defeat me, might as well allow _some_ spirits to eat."

"You cannot have my child!" Snarled wolf-dragon. I knew it was female! The voice emanating from this beast was melodic, layered with deep, rich tones and high, lofty sighs all bundled in one voice.

"I'm no longer just referring to the little brat," Insect monster spat maliciously. "You've lost much of your power, I think I could just about kill you these days."

"Says a spirit who rules over _ash_ and _waste_!" The dragon roared in fury. "How appropriate that your form resembles those despicable canyon crawlers, you can't even maintain an appearance of your own!"

At this, the insect screeched in hatred and the two creatures again clashed in a tempest of teeth and claws. Slowly inching back away from the fight, I attempted to create some distance before I was noticed.

"Nn…" A small whimper hummed from behind a wall of reeds.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Don't see me, don't see me, _please_ don't see me."

"Ah!" A small squeak as a tiny face peeked through the reeds. Too late. I have to get away as soon as possible.

*GAOOOWR*

Another roar distracted me from the baby in the reeds as its mother was dealt another wound, much more serious than the last. A large gash stretched from her neck down to her left paw, bleeding copiously. It was obvious she would soon succumb to exhaustion and insect guy knew it too.

"Ready to give up?" He sneered.

"Ready to die, ant?" She defied gallantly. I found myself hoping she would win.

"You disgusting-" It yowled inarticulately, rustling his wings like a cockroach.

"_I can help!" _I thought breathlessly. Not allowing myself time to think about what I should be doing (running away), I grabbed a few of the largest rocks I could see and lobbed them at creepy-crawly.

"What in the?"

"Get his back when he flutters his wings!" I screamed, hoping she might be rational long enough to listen. I saw her eyes widen slightly and, taking that as an affirmative, threw a rock at insect again. This time, the rock struck him right in one orange, compound eye so the effect was instantaneous.

"I will kill you insignificant fool!" He howled in rage, again flexing his wings in agitation. The dragon mother took this opportunity to strike, savagely biting and clawing the soft flesh exposed by the creature's thoughtlessness. He yowled in pain as sharp claws pulled guts and innards out, staining the ground poisonous green with his blood. The dragon worked tirelessly, clawing and scooping and ripping until her opponent collapsed to the ground, long spindly legs twitching. With one last look of disgust, she stomped on the crocodilian face before walking towards her baby- and me.

Glancing at me warily, she greeted the baby with a loud purr and touched noses with it before collapsing heavily to the ground. The young one sent out distressed calls, leaping around its mother's limbs and licking at the large gash.

"I see," The mother sighed, watching me with tired eyes. "You have answered the summons."

"What?" I responded. "Um… Do you- Ah, do you need anything? Can I help with…" I trailed off, pointing vaguely at the wound.

"No," She sighed. "I will not survive this." A knot formed in my throat, the small one was still weaving around his mother in worry. "But I must thank you. I will not survive, but had you not intervened my son would have been eaten by that monstrous being."

"But-" I blurted, not quite knowing what to say. "What is he going to do without you? He seems so helpless… And how can you be so calm?"

She chuckled. "I have lived long enough, human. My life may have ended prematurely but I was going to die soon anyway."

I gulped. "What are you anyway?" I asked, curiosity dominating fear for the moment.

She blinked. "A spirit. One who dictates natural occurrences in the world of humans."

"What kind of natural occurrences?" I asked, puzzled yet very interested. Scientifically, this should all be highly improbable so I needed information.

"Inquisitive little human, aren't you?" The spirit pointed out gruffly, though not unkindly. "You are in the Spirit World, place of residence for most spirits dictating the natural order of your world. The occurrence depends on the identity of the spirit; I personally was the spirit of Auroras, one of air and fire."

"Air and fire…" I murmured. "Wait! Was?"

"Was," She confirmed. "That title now belongs to my son. And now I will ask you a favor. Will you raise him in my place?"

"I-I'm hardly qualified," I stuttered. "I don't know if-"

"It was meant to be," The Aurora spirit sighed, laying her head on the ground. "The others in your position all had animal guides, he will be yours."

I looked in despair at the dying spirit and her small child who was looking at me with questioning eyes. "He's not… You're not an animal!"

"But he is your guide," She stated simply. "I can see that at least. But please, take care of him. I will send you both to the realm of humans; you do not belong here anymore."

"Wait!" I yelled as blue light enveloped us. "I don't know his name!"

"Then give him one," She laughed a little. Then with a flash, everything was gone.

* * *

Something soft and wet brushed my face, drawing me out of a strange nightmare involving spirits and forests. Waking with a start, I sent the little spirit tumbling with a squeak from his position on my stomach. Catching my breath, I took inventory of our newest surroundings. Another forest, though very different from the previous two. This one had tall conifers enclosing us and the chill air despite the afternoon sun suggested a high altitude. The sepia tones had vanished and this seemed almost like a normal forest.

"Guess it's just you and me then, buddy."

The little guy squeaked again, rushing over to climb in my lap. I was glad for the warmth, now I was regretting only wearing shorts under that gown.

"Well, I guess we should see if we can find some people. If not, food, water, and shelter all come to mind. Right, you?" I pat him on the head as I ticked off the necessary steps.

"Nn!" He grumbled in delight as I scratched behind a tapered ear.

"You can't talk like your mom?" I asked, remembering the circumstances that brought us together. Tears pricked my eyes as I relived the past couple hours.

"Ah!" He called insistently. I had stopped scratching while lost in thought.

"Sorry… Guess I can't just keep calling you nothing," I whispered sadly. He didn't seem to realize his mother was gone yet. "Let's think of a name."

Contemplating for a moment, the name I thought of first seemed to stick in my mind. _"Guess I'll go with it then,"_ Standing up, I turned to face downhill and motioned for my so-called guide to follow.

"Come on then Doruga," I directed.

"**Do-ru-ga?"**

Halting momentarily, I looked at the little spirit walking on all fours beside me. He looked up at me in contemplation.

Pointing at him, I hummed in affirmation. "Mm, Doruga!"

"**Doruga…"** He spoke again. Unlike his mother, his mouth did not open when he spoke. Rather, it was if the words were projected into my mind. I guessed it was the location rather than his age, this place seemed very different from the Spirit World.

"That's it," I smiled at him. "Now let's see if we can find people."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" I growled in frustration, flopping down to lie among the pine needles against the tree I had just climbed down from. Doruga soon curled up beside me, nestled into my side like a medium sized dog. "There is nobody here! We haven't seen a single piece of evidence people live here at all!"

"Nn," Doruga chirped, worn out from all the walking.

"Out in the middle of nowhere, huh?" I asked absently. "What are we going to do Doruga? We're going to freeze tonight if we don't find some way to stay warm." It was already unbearably chilly. Both of us were shivering and it would be even worse at night.

"Ah-kshwuu!" Doruga replied with a sneeze. But suddenly, it was very warm near my arm.

"Ouch! Hot!" I yelped, startled. Tearing my arm off the ground and massaging it to alleviate the heat, I looked around wildly for the source. To my amazement, the pine needles in front of Doruga had erupted into a small line of fire. "Air and fire! You're a spirit of fire!"

Doruga sniffled, evidently pleased with himself though disgruntled with my sudden movement. This changed everything! With an accessible source of fire, we could survive.

"Guide, huh? I'll definitely believe that."

* * *

Woo… Introductory chapter. I don't own Avatar, or Digimon. I won't do this often, but I had to make up a spirit and I'm not good with making up monsters. So, I borrowed Dorugamon for this story. Don't worry, no digimon stuff, it's a purely Avatar universe fic. So no evolutions or anything. Please let me know if you like this or if you see any mistakes. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
